


Auditioning

by jezebel



Category: NSYNC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel





	Auditioning

He sighed as he heard the door click, another one night stand walking out of his life.

 

It was never supposed to be like this, never meant to end up that he was the player of the biggest band in the known universe, it was just that he had been cast into a role and as an actor he was playing it.

 

Joseph Fatone Jr. was looking for love, he thought he had found it in every city on every tour and yet every morning it wasn't to be. No one loved Joseph, they all wanted Joe and in the cold light of morning he was nobody but himself.

 

Every time a girl left his hotel room, every time the door clicked shut he knew that he had lost another attempt at finding the girl of his dreams. The problem was probably that no nice girls would touch him so he only attracted the fans or the frolic seekers.

 

Because Joseph Fatone Jr. was not playing but he was auditioning, searching for the one person that would be a star in his universe. The problem was that all the girls he met were good actors and he was not, in the morning he was just Joe and they wanted more; expected more.

 

They all thought he wanted another notch for his bedpost, but all he got was another crack in his heart.


End file.
